Through Death and Beyond
by EP Darkside
Summary: Malik has been waiting for over three weeks for his lover, Altair to return from his mission, unable to focus on anything but his own desire for his return. This is a YAOI fanfiction and it is rated M for a reason...You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this Fanfiction. They are owned by Ubisoft.

**Dark:** Well, this is the lemon that I have written for my Collab account since the reviewers voted for it. Hopefully, I did well since this is my first lemon...For those that don't know about my Collab account with xXsnowfeltXx, check us out at .net/u/1137352/Black_Dragon_Fantasy and look up 'Safety and Peace' because that is where the storyline to this lemon begins...I'm going to shut up now and let you read, okay?

* * *

><p>Malik stared at the sunlight leaking in from the roof of the empty Bureau, his unfinished map lay forgotten in front of him. Three days. Three days he had waiting for the idiot to get back from his mission, a mission that should have only taken three weeks. No one had even heard or seen Altair these past three days, the three longest days of Malik's life. His heart clenches in worry as visions of his dead brother, Kadar, enter his mind but with Altair's calm and confident face superimposed on his young, innocent face. He nearly slaps himself to come back to reality.<p>

'_Altair is the strongest and most skilled of all the Assassins in the Order…He cannot and will not be felled by a mere Templar'_ Malik reassures his wandering mind and aching heart however, his faith was dwindling by the second. He could no longer focus on anything but the thought of his missing love.

Suddenly, footsteps sound on the roof and echo through the Bureau. Malik jumps to his feet, his chair pushed back violently and giving out a loud scraping noise as it dragged across the wooden floor. He stares up at the hole in the ceiling eagerly as Altair drops down gracefully from above. Malik smiles brightly and takes a step forward before freezing when fully taking in Altair's condition.

Altair was clutching his chest, the normally white cloth of his Assassin's robes stained red with his own blood. The wound slowly drips onto the floor, making a crimson puddle as Altair looks up at Malik with a grimace.

"I was careless. Forgive me for breaking my promise" Altair whispers regretfully but Malik did not hear a word. He rushes forward and pries Altair's hands from his chest, cursing when seeing a deep slash that was likely caused by a Templar's sword.

"You foolish _novice_" Malik snarls angrily but Altair knew that the anger was not directly solely at him. Malik skillfully peels off Altair's reddened robe and the soaked shirt underneath, unveiling the ugly wound. It was deep enough to cause life threatening blood loss but it was not nearly as bad as the Dai feared.

"You need stitches, thirty at least, and bandages…One roll? No, no two" Malik whispers to himself, helping Altair sit on the floor before sprinting to the storage room and getting all the supplies he could with just one arm.

"Malik, I'm beginning to get dizzy…"

"Don't you _dare_ close your eyes, Ibn La'Ahad!" Malik commands, fear forming a cold lump in his stomach at these words as he quickly returns, telling Altair to lay down. Altair sluggishly does so, hissing softly with pain. Malik sits down beside him and pulls the man into his lap, taking out a needle and thread.

"Malik-" Altair starts, looking up at the Dai with some fear in his bright, golden eyes.

"Hush, save your strength. You're going to be fine" Malik soothes, kissing him on the forehead gently as he slowly starts to stitch up Altair's wound. Altair's eyes fix themselves on Malik's hand, watching as he closes the wound. Malik's medical ability always impressed and fascinated him. The fact that a man with only one arm could work with a skill that rivaled doctors who had both arms always amazed him. It also gave him a feeling of pride in his love as well as a feeling of guilt since he knew it was his fault that Malik was crippled.

"Done…How are you feeling, Altair?" Malik asks as he cuts the thread with his teeth.

"Tired…Like my mind rests in a fog" Altair answers, surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice and clearing his throat a bit.

"You've lost a great deal of blood, you need rest and fluids" Malik informs him, his fear fading when hearing the strength he had not expected in Altair's voice. He always recovered so quickly…

Malik starts gently wrapping bandages around Altair's wound, completely focused on his task.

"Hmm, it looks as though you will have to be my nurse again, _wife_" Altair teases, wanting to erase the shadows of fear that still remained and clouded Malik's dark brown eyes.

"Idiot" Malik growls but the corners of his lips curl upwards in a half-smile.

"_Your_ idiot" Altair corrects, smirking as Malik finishes bandaging.

"Yes, my idiot" Malik whispers, gently pressing his lips against Altair's, who kisses back fervently. Malik drops the bandages carelessly on the floor as Altair licks his lower lip slowly, asking for entrance. Malik's lips separate as he moans into the kiss and their tongues proceed to rub against one another, almost as though they were fighting for dominance. Malik moans again and his eyes close as he lays his hand on Altair's cheek, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Altair's hand tangles itself in Malik's short, messy brown hair, pulling him closer as they kiss passionately.

Finally, Malik surrenders to Altair after a good minute of tongue-wrestling and Altair takes the time to explore the cavern of Malik's mouth, savoring his sweet taste. They pull away only because their lungs screamed for air, a line of saliva connecting them. They stare into each other's eyes, panting softly. It had been three weeks since they've made love, a fact that was obvious by the lust in their eyes.

"I want you" Altair says huskily, smirking at Malik as he kisses down Malik's neck.

"You're injured, love" Malik protests, biting back a moan as Altair's word go straight to his awakening erection.

"Only my chest…I don't need that to please you" Altair purrs, licking his lips as his mischievous golden eyes gleam with desire.

"You will tear open your stitches if you move too much" Malik explains to him, fighting both his deprived lover and his own yearning to be taken by the man he loved again.

"Then _you_ will have to take control. Ride me" Altair almost commands, refusing to be denied after three long weeks of waiting as his pants tighten with every passing moment.

Malik blushes and stares at Altair in disbelief. This was something they had never done before but Altair was already taking off his Dai robes, exposing the toned chest underneath and his bandaged arm. His arm had long healed but he continued to bandage the stump out of habit.

"Altair…Stop" Malik whispers between moans as those perfectly calloused hands trace over his chest and abs.

"No. It has been over three weeks, Malik. I cannot and will not wait any longer. Stitches be damned" Altair growls, grabbing Malik's shoulders and pulling him so he was straddling his waist.

Malik gasps and catches himself before he falls onto Altair's wound with his one hand. "Altair Ibn-La 'Ahad!" Malik reprimands, the rest of his argument swallowed up by a loud moan as Altair slowly grinds up against him.

"Ride me" Altair repeats, golden eyes intense and lustful as he stares up at Malik. He would not be denied.

"…Very well, but _I_ am in control and _you_ will not move _an inch_ unless I say you can" Malik growls as he pulls down Altair's pants quickly, surprised to note that he went commando today.

"I was eager" Altair says simply when seeing Malik's questioning glance.

Malik chuckles and shakes his head as he takes off his own pants and underwear, exposing his hardness and hissing quietly as it hit the cool air of the Bureau.

Altair licks his lips again and shifts impatiently, his own length aching with need.

"Patience…" Malik whispers, grabbing a small container of salve and making a move to spread it over his fingers.

"No" Altair says suddenly, grabbing his wrist and taking the salve from him. "I want to prepare you."

Malik's face reddens but he nods slowly and watches as his lover coats three fingers liberally in salve before gently plunging his index finger into Malik's willing body up to the second knuckle. Malik's eyes close and he shudders at the feeling of the cold salve inside him.

"Hmm…You're tighter than I remember" Altair notes as he gently thrusts his finger inside Malik

"Three weeks of no contact will do that…" Malik groans out as he feels a second finger enter and stretch him further.

"I can only imagine how it will feel when I am inside you…" Altair purrs as his fingers stroke Malik's prostate. Malik's eyes snap open and he cries out in bliss, back arching.

"It's been too long…" Malik moans out, panting hard as Altair adds the third and final finger.

"Yes, far too long" Altair agrees, rubbing his fingers against Malik's sweet spot a second time. Malik screams Altair's name, thanking Allah that the Bureau was empty. Altair shudders as his erection twitches impatiently, begging to be touched. Altair removes his fingers and spreads the remaining salve on his reddened hardness, moaning quietly.

"Ready?" Malik breathes, positioning himself above Altair's length.

Altair pulls his hand away and gives Malik a short nod.

Malik gently grabs the base of Altair's member and slowly lowers himself onto Altair's thick hardness. Malik tosses his head back and moans out loudly when Altair was completely inside him. He waits and adjusts to the stretch and the sense of fullness, not moving.

"For the love of all that is good, move Malik before I go insane" Altair begs from underneath him, hands moving to grip Malik's hips.

"Impatient novice" Malik grumbles and his hand moves to grip Altair's shoulder for leverage as he lifts himself up slowly before slamming back down. "Aah…" He moans as he repeats the motion, only faster.

"Damn it…So good" Altair breathes, his grip tightening on Malik's hips as his own hips buck upwards to meet Malik's downward movement, earning him a soft cry of pleasure.

For almost half an hour, they made love. The sounds of skin slapping skin, soft curses, moans, cries, and whispered words of love and adoration filling the Bureau. Their bodies shone with sweat and trembled from their exertion.

"I'm so close, Altair…" Malik whispers desperately, his erection red and leaking precum.

Altair's hand quickly wraps around it and strokes in time with their thrusts. "Come for me, Malik…Scream my name" Altair whispers lustfully between pants for air, feeling his own need to release build.

Malik's eyes close tightly as he throws his head back and screams Altair's name as loud as he could, his hardness releasing his seed and covering Altair's abs and chest, some of it staining the once clean bandages. Altair thrusts upwards three more times and releases deep inside Malik, filling him with his own seed.

The two men pant loudly, spent as Malik nearly collapses onto Altair. He barely manages to brace his trembling arm on the cold floor and keep himself off Altair's wound. A full minute passes before either man spoke as they basked in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

"I need to rewrap…Your bandages later…" Malik says breathlessly, slowly lifting himself off Altair's softening member and laying on the floor beside him, shivering as his warm skin hits the cold ground.

"It was worth it" Altair says with a smirk, turning his head and pressing his lips against Malik's in a passionate kiss.

"Hmm…Is sex the only thing you care about, Ibn La'Ahad?" Malik teases when they pull away, lips tingling slightly.

"I care about _you_, Malik" Altair whispers lovingly, wrapping an arm around Malik's waist and pulling him closer.

Malik smiles and lays his head on Altair's shoulder, draping his one arm over the man's stomach. "I love you, Altair" Malik whispers sleepily as Altair drapes his Dai robes over them.

"I love you too, Malik and I will _always_ love you, through death and beyond" Altair promises as their eyes close and welcome the paradise of slumber.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

**Dark:** Whaddoya think? This was pretty difficult to write...Please review!


End file.
